kombinding
by Tok3n420
Summary: so this is a house of night slash south of nowhere read and find out oh and i dont own any thing at all so yeah just saying idk this is like my third fanfic lol please read :


Okay so this is my first House of night fanfiction its a south of nowhere cross over they are like my two favorite things ever so i decided to combine them i love the house of night series so yeah its pretty awesome so this takes place actually after burned cuz i finished and am currently waiting on awakend to come out which idk when is so it sucks so im writing some fanfic till then i guess or even when lol since i just got a laptop its way easier to do so anyways i hope you like please review :)

Zoey

So I was heading to lunch when lenobia stops me and imforms me of the two new fledglings I needed to show around she didn't say their names

or when I needed to so iv been expecting her to show up randomly to tell me shes sort of been helping me run this place in the condition its in

right now. With neferet all evill and what not pretty much everythings gone to shit here so yeah. I walk into the lunch room to see my friends and Aphrodite waiting for me to come sit down. "hey what took you so long" Aphrodite asks me suspicously "I was asked to show some new fledglings

around". "ohh whats their names?" erin asks "I don't know yet" we start talking bout the usual and then lenobia comes in the lunch room with two girls. "oohh here's the new fledglings" jack says all giddy him and damien squeel. "zoey, the twins, aphrodite, jack, and damien this is Spencer and Ashley their newly turned fledglings and id like you guys to show them around and where they are staying ashley will stay with

aphrodite and spencer will stay with zoey since stevi rae went back to the tunnels with her red fledglings" she says. "Alright I'll do that then were

just about done here anyways" I smile and throw the remains of my food away "thank you zoey thanks all of you since your so helpful you guys

can have the rest of the day off to help them get all situated and stuff alright ill talk to you guys later if you have any questions then you just

come find me" the new fledglings replied their yeahs and she left and we started heading to the girls dorms. As soon as we get there we all go to

my room "so spencer this is where you will stay with me" so she put her stuff down and we went over to aphrodites room and got ashleys stuff

all together and we continued our tour of the school just idly talking together. By the time that was done I just wanted to lay down or something

so spencer and ashley and the rest of em went on and I went to my room. I was laying down listening to the radio for a little when aphrodite

came in. "hey can we talk for a bit or something" she asks lightly. I frown "did you have a vision" she shakes her head "no its not like that I just

wanna talk about darius kinda" "what about him" I ask cautiously I don't know what she would wanna talk about I thought they were doin just

find but I probably just didn't notice with the boy problems I have been havin what with my human consort slash boyfriend whom I was imprinted

with dieing and me shattering and my warior saving me I havent really had much time and on top of that I don't want to be with stark anymore

atleast not like that my life is sooo confusing. "I just don't feel the same way I did before I just, I don't know im just not feeling it anymore I love

him but not in the way he wants. If we break up does our oath break or can it be a friend oath?" I think about it and all of a sudden I really want

to know will stark be bound to me if we cant be will he be able to take it im sure he can it would just take time same with darius im sure he would

get over it he's all about the oath and bond and how serious it is and not just about love and what not "im sure it will be fine aphrodite maybe

you should just talk to him" she frowns "I will but I really don't want to right now can I take a nap with you it sounds really good right about now"

I smile "im all for avoiding your problems and taking a nap lets avoid away" she laughs and gets under the blanket with me and we drift off into a comfortable sleep.

Ashley

So this random vampire thing is not cool im not at all in anyway cool with going from LA to tulsa in less than 24 that is just ridiculous but so far the

only good thing is that this other new fledgling that arrived the same time as me is very cute and I swear she checked me out so sounds good to

me I don't think they have aproblem with gay people since that jack twist guy is very much flamy you can just tell especially with the name plus

him and damien were all kissy kissy and what not so I could just tell. But yeah anyways im Ashley Davies I came from sunny la and I have a sister

that's about it my dad died when I was 16 and my mom doesn't give a shit about me but my sister is all I need she is my half sister so what my dads a manwhore whatever it gave me my best friend. She said she is going to be visiting me so that's good im glad.


End file.
